


Untitled Flufflet

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve eats an ice-cream cone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Flufflet

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly fluffy and possibly OOC.

Sometimes it was hard to imagine Captain America had ever been a scrawny kid too weak to qualify for the military. And sometimes, Tony thought, watching Steve chase streams of melting ice cream around his cone with his tongue, it was ridiculously easy. Tony couldn't help but grin at the sight as they wandered through Central Park, the sun beating down on their shoulders, almost--but not quite--too hot.

"I told you you should have gotten a cup," Tony said as a missed a drip smeared Steve's fingers with chocolate. Tony had finished his own ice cream ages ago.

Steve just laughed and switched the cone to his other hand so that he could lick the stray drip off of his fingers. "Trying to eat it before it melts all over you is half the point of ice cream," he argued cheerfully, lunging for the cone before it melted all over his  _other_  hand.

"I thought the taste was the point," Tony said distractedly, watching Steve's tongue slide over the fast-shrinking ball of ice cream.

"I did say  _half_  the point." Steve eyed the amount of ice cream remaining and stuck almost the whole thing in his mouth, slurping off a host of drips all at once. Tony caught his breath...and burst out laughing when Steve looked up, his mouth smeared with chocolate.

"You're a mess," Tony said, sticking his hands into his pockets to see if he had any napkins left.

"I'm not the only one."

Tony had just enough time to look up before Steve pulled him into a sticky kiss. Abandoning his search for napkins, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed back until the taste of chocolate had faded. They parted and Tony looked into Steve's warm, blue eyes. "Steve. What is that cold spot on my back?"

"Um. My ice cream?" Steve replied sheepishly. He brought his arms back from around Tony to reveal the flattened cone.

Tony just shook his head and took the cone out of Steve's hand, eyeing it for a moment before licking a layer off of it and handing it back to Steve. "That's for getting ice cream all over my shirt." But Steve only took one lick of his own before handing it back to Tony, his smile softer now.

They traded the cone back and forth until it was done.


End file.
